


"You excited?"

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey takes his son to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You excited, little man?” Mickey looked down at the little boy holding his hand as they walked down the street.

“Yeah!” Mickey laughed as he jumped up and down, pulling his arm a bit.

“What for?”

“Recess!”

Mickey chuckled and shook his head “What else, buddy?”

The little boy put a finger to this chin and thought for a minute, as if there couldn’t possibly be anything else to be excited about at school. “Lunch!” He said with a confident grin. He was missing two front teeth, and Mickey always had to hold back a smile at how fast he was growing up. He didn’t fuck around with that Tooth Fairy business, though. He just gave him the five bucks just because he could. He didn’t know why he was hanging on to the teeth, but he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of them. Maybe it was a part of this whole fatherhood thing. Maybe it was also the reason he took an entire day off of work just to take his kid to school on the first day, and be there when he got off the bus in the afternoon.

They turned a corner and continued walking towards the elementary school that came into view.

“What about math?” He quirked his eyebrow at his son. The boy shook his head and made a face. “Reading?”

The boy nodded his head. “Mhm!”

“And P.E.? Art?” Mickey stopped and gripped the little boy’s hand tighter when they came to a crosswalk. There was a woman standing in the road with a neon vest on, and she held up her stop sign to some cars so they could cross. Mickey gave a small smile at her as they passed.

“Daddy, what’s art?”

“It’s when you paint and draw and stuff. You like that, right? Making stuff?”

“Like with glue?” Mickey nodded.

“I like coloring, but glue is nasty.”

“You’re not supposed to eat it, Rudy.” Mickey shook his head and laughed. At least the stuff wasn’t toxic, right? Kids are stupid. But he’d be lying if he said he’d never tried it when he was young. It was nasty.

They finally came to the entrance of the school. The front lot was teaming with kids and their parents, buses roaring by and cars stopping to drop off. Kids were lining up by class to go in the doors. Mickey found where Rudy was supposed to be and stopped at the end of the queue. He kneeled down to his son’s level to be face to face with him.

“Okay, bud. You good?”

“Uhuh. Is it gonna be fun, daddy?”

Mickey ruffled his hair and smiled. “Mhm. You’re gonna have so much fun, it’s gonna be coming out of your butt.” The little boy giggled.

“You’re silly, daddy!”

“Whatever. It’s gonna be fun, okay? Everything, even math.” Mickey saw the line was beginning to move forward. “Alright, you gotta go inside now. Listen to Ms. Davis and be nice. And if anybody picks on you, you tell me, got it?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy. C’mere and give me a hug.” He pulled his son in and wrapped his arms around him tight, smoothing the back of his hair and kissing him. Why didn’t he want to let go? Couldn’t they just go back home and spend the day eating cereal and watching cartoons like before?

“Daddy, I’m going to get left behind!” Rudy said into his dad’s shoulder. Mickey reluctantly loosened his hold.

“Okay, okay. Give me a kiss?” The little boy leaned in and pecked his dad on the cheek.

“Can I go now?”

Mickey laughed and let go completely. “Yeah, little man. Go ahead. I’ll see you when you get off the bus, okay?”

The little boy had already started walking off. “Okay! Bye, daddy!” He waved as he got to the doors.

“Bye, Rudy.” Mickey waved back.

He waited until he couldn’t see his son walking down the hall through the glass windows anymore, and finally turned to leave.


	2. "I missed you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conclusion

Mickey stood on the street corner pacing back and forth. There was only one other parent there, a woman just as eagerly shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Every now and then they caught each others’ eye and gave a knowing look or smile.

"This your first?"

Mickey stops moving and laughs nervously. “Can you tell?”

"Only a little. I’ve known parents who have started calling the police by now. This is my third, but it doesn’t get any easier. They were probably making sure no one missed the bus home on the first day, so they might’ve made them wait a bit longer."

Mickey nodded, accepting that as a logical enough reason to not go running down the street in the direction of the school like a maniac.

"Shouldn’t be too long."

They both went back to their anxious pacing, occasionally looking down the street for any signs of the bus carrying their offspring. It was only a few minutes later that the top of the short yellow bus was making its way up the hill. Mickey had no clue how long he’d been holding his breath, but he finally let it out in a huge sigh of relief. He had to laugh at himself for being so stupid about this. He’d basically been a bundle of nerves and boredom all day since he got home. Turns out eating cereal and watching children’s shows in the middle of the day is kind of weird when your kid isn’t there. And also a little sad. He had to stop himself from walking by the school around recess time to see if he could spot his son playing on the playground. It probably wouldn’t have looked too good to police.

Finally the bus pulls to a loud squeaky stop right in front of the sidewalk where Mickey is standing. The doors squeal open, as it rumbles in its idle state. The driver thinks they can hear his apology over the noise, but Mickey doesn’t really care. He tries to peer into the dark windows, hands impatiently twitching in his pockets. What must be the woman’s gaggle of kids come tumbling out of the bus, excitedly chattering as they surround their mother. She turns and smiles at Mickey before they pull her off down the street. Mickey paces closer to the bus, no longer able to hold back. Then he’s there, stepping carefully down the stairs.

"Daddy!" The little boy runs to his father, who catches him in his arms and picks him up, swinging him around in a tight hug.

Rudy giggles as Mickey stops spinning and just squeezes and kisses him all over his face and hair, flopping him around like a rag doll. Mickey doesn’t even notice the bus leave, as he laughs at his son’s red face. “How was it?”

"Fun!"

"Yeah? Didn’t I say it would be?" The boy nods his head. "Did you eat all your lunch?" Another nod. "What’d you do?"

"Ms. Davis sang songs with us so we would know everybody’s name. Daddy, did you know wheels are circles?"

Mickey chuckles at that way all little kids talk like everything needs to be said all at once with so much urgency and excitement and seriousness, jumping from one topic to the next. “Really? What else did you learn?”

Rudy thought for a moment, trying to remember everything in the world. “Glue is still nasty.” He says with a mischievous grin, his tongue poking out to the corner of his mouth just like his father. Mickey rolls his eyes and kisses him on his forehead.

"I drew a picture for you, daddy…"

"You did? Where is it?"

"It’s in my backpack, but you can’t see it until we get home." The little boy rubs a hand to his eye and yawns.

"Then I guess we better go home, huh?" His son nods sleepily. Mickey shifts him so he’s carrying him, and begins to walk down the street towards their house.

Rudy lays his head down on his father’s shoulder and wraps his arms around his neck. “I missed you, daddy.”

"I missed you too, buddy."


End file.
